For measuring the interior pressure of hoses or lumen, pressure sensors that directly impinged with or submitted to the interior pressure are known. The disadvantage of this prior art is that the medium being transported through the respective lumen or hose comes into direct contact with parts of the sensor and that the channel formed by the hose must be opened in order to connect the sensor.
The object of the invention is to present a new device that enables the simplified measuring of pressure without opening the hose or lumen.